The Glass
by Cutetyhil
Summary: Kai had just wished for a peaceful Saturday he would spend in his house, he hadn't expected Tala to drag him to bar where he would eat something he wasn't supposed to. [Dedicated to Lovely "Little A Granger"]


**The Glass.**

 **^Well, I couldn't find other suitable title other than this. Anyway** _ **WISH YOU A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY "LITTLE A GRANGER"! THIS FIC IS ESPECIALLY FOR YOU! I HEARTILY HOPE YOU ^ENJOY THIS!**_

 **^YES READERS! IT'S HER BIRTHDAY AND I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU HOW KIND, GENTLE, CARING AND BEAUTIFUL FRIEND SHE IS! I HOPE YOUR BIRTHDAY TO BE FILLED WITH ^IMMENSE HAPPIBNESS, JOY AND GLEE! :3**

Technically the amethyst blader wasn't supposed to be sulking at the bar, sipping shots of Rum and smoking in blithe. Being insouciant wasn't his thing most of the times. However, his bestie, the orange head was with him and he was caught in subtle trap.

The lights could be dimmer at a minute or shine in shimmer of brightness the other minute. That didn't matter. Many players fake gun-shot each other pretending to scare each other to death. Even that didn't matter.

"Hey Mr Hiwatari!" A soft voice called him.

In his sub conscious state, he turned.

 _Since when did Tala sound like a girl?_

"Tala is that you?" he asked.

The girl's smile faded and a shake of rage crossed her features as she slapped him and trotted away.

"Seems like someone's had cool touch.."

"Huh?" Kai turned to notice Brooklyn who was walking peacefully towards carrying a glass of pure Whisky implying it was meant for his friend. Kai's shocked expression turned into a smile as he forwarded his hand for taking it, but as soon as he was about to take, the psycho head purposely dropped it shattering the glass as well as the heart of the blader.

He ambled off in a prominent mocking smirk. That left the slate haired teen to just stare at the shattered glass which was all gone in vain.

"I'm gonna avenge you Brooklyn." He muttered under his tipsy breath.

The biggest mistake he did was sipping the rum of his glass not exactly knowing what else it contained. Say, the shattered glass crumbs?

He did felt some hard pieces traverse through his throat but he wasn't sane enough to actually think about it.

.

.

.

"What?"

"Hahhaha!" the slate teen laughed in tipsiness.

"You're saying you have drunk that thing?" asked a shocked Tala with his features giving a horrific zombie expression.

"What have you done?! Those weren't the ice cubes idiot! Those were the glass pieces!" Tala slapped his forehead in regret, "I shouldn't have left you alone!"

"So…What happens? The glass pieces will get digested! That's' all!" he gave a monstrous laughter.

"You are in no condition! We immediately need to go to a doctor!" the orange head grabbed his half conscious friend in sweat.

"Doctor? Are we going to Doctor Ty-"

"Shut up!" He pushed the door of his car and whammed Kai inside and dove quickly to the hospital.

Tyson was not among the one to live a life without tensions. God, his life was hectic, and what he did on Sunday? Guess?

Daichi guessed he would sleep the whole day.

Wrong.

Max guessed he would go on some date with his nurse or any good looking female patient.

Wrong.

Ray guessed he would sing song the whole day for his favorite author "Little A Granger"

Absolutely wrong.

He wouldn't do either of the things though that wasn't completely true. He would sing sometimes for the author but the major part of his day would go…say reading medical articles.

Doctor Tyson's life wasn't that easy after all.

See a glimpse of that.

"Dr Tyson! We have got an emergency case!" Nurse Hilary screamed right over his left ear.

"Prepare the Operation theatre. I WILL BE RIGHT THEER!" he said quickly as he dressed in his uniform.

The brunette nurse quickly prepared for the surgery and gathered all the necessary instruments in the tray with the bed arranged, sheets cleared and the lights checked up and other stuff. The Operation theatre wasn't a big one, just say, a mediocre one but still it was one.

The team gathered minus Tyson and they waited for him to be soon inside.

Kai was still conscious and he was giving death glares to all the masked men and females who were almost having their sweatdroped face at his look of ,'what are you all actually planning to do with me?'

"Hey! Hey, I think I'm a bit late." Tyson rushed in with his mask of lining its anterior to his chin, "No worries. Where's the patient?"

"Right here" One of them pointed towards the bed.

"Oh." All his cheerfulness and calmness was faded when he glanced at the bed.

"YOU?!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing you Grumpy fake doctor!"

"Shut up! I am the real one and you are faking as a patient. I won't waste my skills doing this surgery on you!" Tyson spat "I'm sure you must have considered fooling the people around, precisely my team would be a time pass."

"Doctor! He's gonna die if we don't treat him!" The brunette reminded.

"Well, I don't really believe if we will find glass pieces in his stomach or intestine but I'm sure we'll will be shocked when we learn that-" he paused and smirked.

"Leasrn what?" asked the concerned patient.

"That you are dead!" Tyson gave an evil laughter!

"WHaT!" kai almost slapped him.

"Doctor! He's just an innocent drunk patient! You can't fight with him!" the air became more hilarious.

"Alright!" Tyson grunted.

"Alright Doctor Tyson treat me quick!" Kai said in a sarcastic humble tone.

"Shut up hiwatari or else I will do beybalding in your stomach until my blade gets corrupted in your HCL!" Tyson smirked. Before Kai could say anything, Hilary had given him anesthesia and he was dozing off.

"Do—ct—ors lik-e yo—u shoul—ddie in h-e-lll" was all he said before completely off.

"And patients like you should not exist." Tyson muttered under his breath.

Soon the surgery was started and they had dug his stomach to find where the glass pieces were exactly were…or say exploring his inside.

After an hour of recovering little two tiny glass crumbs, Tyson was panting like hell.

 _What is his stomach really made of? I'm sure God must have made his body quite stiff by adding some stronger beybalding equipments like thingy! iI gonna charge him twice._

.

.

.

"Dr Tyson, do you need some juice? You seems tired."

"Sure. Please!"

He was half sitting on his chair with fullest air conditioner on and panting like on and on.

After sipping the orange juice completely, he wondered if something else it contained.

"Uhm, Nurse Hilary!"

"Yes Dr?"

"Did you add ice cubes in it?"

"Oh yes, I had, don't worry, they'll melt down in case you had swallowed it." She smiled and left.

 _I wonder how come Kai had drunk with glass pieces inside it. He must have sure gone insane that moment…_

"Dr, the patient wants to meet you."

"Hell! Tell him I'm not here!" Tyson screamed removing his stethoscope from his neck.

"But I already-"

The door broke open as Kai landed inside in his blue operation uniform staring at Tyson.

"What had you put actually inside my Stomach Granger?' he asked him threateningly.

"Are you gone mad Kai? I had rather treated you!"

"Liar! Tel me the truth or else I will chop you and make the chopped meat of you in no time!"

"WhaT"

"Oops, sorry Dr, my friend's not right now." Tala appeared all of a sudden with Brooklyn following him from behind.

"Take care of your friend Mister! This is my hospital and nobody dares to speak me and give me such disrespect like how your friend has done!"

"I'm sorry! I have paid the pill and here's the receipt."

"We are very sorry Dr Tyson for the insolent behavior of our friend and we promise that this won't we repeat next time." Brooklyn came forwards and said very politely filed with some sure plot.

"Whatever."

"But I'd like Nurse Hilary to take me to operation theatre and do whatever she likes."Brooklyn said with seductiveness in his voice approaching the nurse.

"Ha ha.. " Hilary fidgeted, 'Sure Brooklyn but first you have to tell me your problem." She replied a little uncomfortably.

"STOP FLIRTING WITH MY NURSE!" Tyson spat curtly and they looked at him.

"With that, we hope we can leave." They bid goodbye before they left.

"He was quite flirty.." Hilary sighed.

"Nurse Hialry!"

"Yes Dr!"

"Get me one more glass of orange juice and without ice cubes!"

"Sure Dr!"

 **How was it? Pardon whatever mistakes. Do tell me Ann how you felt about this shot! ;D**


End file.
